criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina Episode 70
| Image = TM_70.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Travis Willingham, Laura Bailey, and Brian Wayne Foster. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 70 | GnSNum = C2E22a | Airdate = 2018-06-12 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:20:06 | VOD = https://youtu.be/HrFftS8jnAI | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the seventieth episode of Talks Machina. Travis and Laura discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Mark Hulmes guests to discuss his time as Calianna. Synopsis * Mark Hulmes' video call is pasted over the bust of Fjord while he answers questions for the first few minutes of the show. * ranorqt: @Mark: How do you think that Cali felt having to leave the M9? They seemed to be some of the few people who didn't really care that she was "special." Do you think she wants to meet up with them again, or is she too focused on her mission? *9CatsInATrenchcoat: To Mark: Cali seemed to have a bloodlust going on when fighting the Merrow. Is this part of her biology as being part Black Dragon, or is it something indoctrinated into her when being raised by the cult of the Scaled Tyrant? Is she ashamed of this? What were her thoughts of being seen by potential friends in this less-than-friendly state? * Blangadanger: Mark, was the invisibility scroll meant to be Cali's escape plan? Why did she give it to Nott instead of giving the bracelets to the party? * Kaylin_Neya: Mark: What surprised you most about your experience as a guest on Critical Role? * RJ Lane: For Laura: Did you move all of the dice from last Thursday into dice jail? * @eclecticmizella: Travis: This was the most we have heard of Fjord’s backstory. How does he feel now that he’s revealed so much of it to the Mighty Nein? * Caitlin Hurban: For Laura: Jester has never visibly let people expressing doubts about the Traveler’s existence get to her, but is she relieved to know that someone besides her knows about him? Is she hoping to find them? * Nevada Prinz: Travis: Does finding his symbols in the safe house change Fjord’s view on the Traveler at all? * Gif of the Week: Niko Neilson aka @Unicco_1’s “Fjord Escape” gif. * @Frickwit: For Laura: Is Jester happy at the possibility of finding other followers of The Traveler, or does she feel a slight jealousy or sense of ownership over The Traveler? * Ken Fagan: Is Jester conflicted about possibly returning to Nicodranas at some point? * @alicfarrell: For Travis: It’s been a couple of weeks since their first job with the Gentleman- how are Fjord’s tusks doing? Have they grown out much at all? * @feenlitten: Both: Which characters do Jester and Fjord trust the most at this point? Each other because they have known one another the longest or perhaps a new friendship? * @rhoswen9: Laura: Marisha has said that Jester is Beau’s first real friend and that she is enjoying the experience. How does Jester feel about having a roommate who is always up to just roll with whatever Jester comes up with? * @N7Kaiju: For fire-Fjord-Ozai: Did you interact with the makeshift eye stone out of pure curiosity or did you have the intent of interrupting Caleb from discovering too much of your patron? * @alicfarrell: For Laura: Jester knew Vandren’s name when Fjord mentioned him. Does she know more of his backstory than the others? Is she keeping any of his secrets? * @goldenrosey101: For Travis: that description of drowning and watching bubbles was terrifying, man. Did you do research into the lives of sailors to prepare for this character? * Fanart of the Week: Rachel Boldt, aka @rachelboldt’s portrait of fiery hands reaching for Caleb. * TrickAndShorty: Laura: With the increasing amount of party members going unconscious lately, how high on your list of priorities is that diamond for revivify? * @MsGiniinaBottle: For Travis: With your high charisma, you could have chosen to hide details of your vision from them when you came to. Why didn’t you? * TealThyme: Laura - How much does Jester trust Fjord’s explanation of why he was drawn to the orb, or is she more suspicious of his story like Caleb? * @DrunkGriffinski: For Travis: How fun was it to pull that Blink bullshit? * @TheRealKinesis: For Laura: How worried are you that Kiri will turn out to be evil, a la Matt? * Dharlette: Travis & Laura: We've all been enjoying watching Fjord and Jester flirt, but given Fjord's general charm and Jester's coquettishness with everyone it's hard to suss out whether the flirting is serious or not. Are these two genuinely crushing on each other, or are they just joking around? * Gray_Mask: Laura: Caleb brought you into his identification ritual. How does Jester feel about that and does she want him to continue bringing her into his ritual casts? * TiamatZX: Travis, having been trying to coach Beau about her social skills, how did Fjord feel when she decided to ask for advice on apologizing and when Caleb decided to hug her mid-apology? * @wester_lizzie: Laura: How do you think Jester feels about taking on a parental role with Kiri? Is she reflecting her mother’s parenting style from when she was a child, or just making it up as she goes along? * @SomeoneBelieved: Both: How do your characters feel about traveling with the two most awkward humans in existence? * @Arkingten: For Laura and Travis: How do Jester and Fjord feel when witnessing inter-party conflict? Do they feel a need to step in, or let their compatriots sort out their problems themselves? * #thankmyguests: Low Heals Ragey, That Eye’s Inside Me, Man!, and I’m your host, The Last of Us 2 Should Come Faster. Talks Machina Afterbirth Quotations * External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark. References Art: